


Chorioactis

by justyouraverageasparagus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageasparagus/pseuds/justyouraverageasparagus
Summary: Izaya is on the verge of death and decides to call Shizuo





	Chorioactis

Izaya was lying in a cold, abandoned alley somewhere on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. He knew he wouldn't last for much longer. He groaned in pain to himself as his life quickly flashed before his eyes.

Just minutes before, he had been eavesdropping on a new color gang, trying to find information about them when he was discovered. He had regretfully underestimated them and now he had to pay the price for it.

He had been shot in his chest until there was a big hole you could see through and had a couple broken bones.

Izaya coughed out blood as he shakily reached for his phone in his trademark fur jacket that was now torn and no longer wearable. He went through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He tapped the screen on the call button, smearing some blood on the screen, and put the phone to his ear, listening to the soft beeps.

"Hello?" a gruff voice from the other side of the phone said.

Izaya took a silent deep breath and answered the voice as normally as he could. "Shizu-chan," he said.

"Flea," the same voice said back. "What the hell do you want?" He asked aggressively. "I don't have time for your shit."

"I just want to talk for a little."

"I don't. And how did you even get this number?"

Izaya didn't answer.

"Whatever, I'm hanging up."

"Don't be like that, Shizu-chan. Can't you spare me at least a minute?"

The other line was silent while Izaya tried to calm his heavy breathing that was starting to become more frantic.

Finally, a sigh was heard. "Alright, flea. But you better not waste my time again like this," Shizuo said. "And don't expect me to do this ever again. Or just don't call me."

"Don't worry, I won't," Izaya replied truthfully. He needed to tell him something but was hesitant about it, so he wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about until then. "...Why do you hate me?" He asked and face palmed when he realized what a stupid question that was.

"...Seriously? That's what you're fucking asking me?" Shizuo replied in disbelief. "After all you've done, you seriously don't fucking know?"

Izaya took another deep breath. "Sorry, that was a stupid question."

On the other line, Shizuo had been surprised when the other male apologised. It was out of character for him. "Yeah," he said. "...You're acting strange."

Izaya paused for a second, unsure how to reply. "Is... Is that so?" It hurt to breathe. He probably wouldn't last longer, a minute at most, so he decided to just say what he called to tell him and stop hesitating. "...Hey, I need to tell you something," he said softly.

Just when he was gonna say it, he coughed out more blood. It didn't sound very good.

"Flea, is something wrong...? Where are-"

"Shizuo..." Izaya softly whispered.

Shizuo stopped talking when he heard the other say his name instead of that stupid nickname.

Izaya was beginning to see black spots appear in his vision. He knew he needed to say this or else he'll never be able to, but he couldn't help but hesitate.

"...I'm sorry..."

"What? Izaya-"

"And I... I love you..."

He heard Shizuo's voice with obvious confusion in it, but Izaya couldn't focus anymore. He managed to end the call before he dropped the phone next to him.

Now he had no regrets.

Izaya smiled and closed his eyes.

He then took his last breath.

* * *

Shizuo stared at his phone in shock. He had no idea what just happened. He didn't know what to think. He was so confused he didn't know how to react.

He was surprised to find out that he wasn't angry about what Izaya told him.

So he decided to call him back

But he didn't answer. He tried again, but there was still nothing. He tried again and again but there was no sign that the other had any intention of answering.

Shizuo came to two conclusions. Either Izaya was pranking him, or he was too embarrassed to answer. Shizuo hoped it was the latter. He had felt his stomach flutter when he heard his enemy say those words.

He decided that maybe he didn't hate him after all.

* * *

Later that day during the evening, he was sitting on a couch in his living room, watching TV while eating instant ramen for dinner.

The news was on. Although Shizuo didn't care much for the news, he watched it anyways since there was nothing else.

He loudly slurped and watched the TV with uninterested eyes, until he heard a certain name.

"Today in the early afternoon, the dead body of Orihara Izaya was found in one of the alleys on the outskirts of Ikebukuro. He had a gaping hole in his chest, both legs broken, and a crack in his skull..."

Shizuo dropped his ramen to the ground. He stared shocked at the TV and listened intently, not caring that his noodles had spilled all over him and the floor.

He felt like he was just shot in the chest. It was so unexpected. He was having a difficult time trying to sink it in, but the more it sank in, the more pain he felt. Suddenly, it became harder to breathe.

Shizuo always thought that he would be happy if the flea died, whether it was by his hands or not (but happier if he was the one who did it), always thought that the flea had it coming, but that was not the case _at all._ The only things he felt was grief and shock. It wasn't pleasant in any way like he thought.

They were now interviewing the dead man's crying family. Mairu admitted that she regretted not loving him more with Kururi sadly agreeing behind her. His parents had done the same.

Shizuo found himself feeling the same way.

The news had already moved onto something else, but Shizuo hadn't.

Shizuo heard a sob, but it didn't take him long to figure out that it was his own. He felt warm tears running down his cheeks. He started sobbing louder and harder.

"...Why...?" he choked out. "Why didn't you tell m-me earlier...?! S-stupid flea!"

He took his glass of water and threw it on the wall as hard as he could out of grief. The glass broke loudly.

He brought his hands up to cover his face. He was starting to get a headache from crying so hard, but he couldn't stop.

Shizuo's crying calmed down after a while and he lied down on his side. His eyelids started to feel heavy and they started closing slowly.

"...Just when I realized that I... love you, too..." He mumbled softly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't take credit for the plot! i found it in a tumblr post on Instagram!! I think the url was otpdisaster. if not, I apologise!
> 
> also, this is my first angst story and my first durarara fanfiction. I hope it was okay?
> 
> (P.S. I'm terrible at naming my stories and I found the current title from a mushroom encyclopedia and it has nothing to do with the story at all. ples halp.)


End file.
